


dying because of sickness is the worst

by TheRavenclawWitch



Category: Gintama
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Dying???, Family Feels, I Don't Even Know, Sick Fic, i swear there will be abuto/kamui, kamui is sick, or maybe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25089694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRavenclawWitch/pseuds/TheRavenclawWitch
Summary: Kamui belongs in the battlefield, surrounded by blazing fire and blood. He always thought he will die in battle, not wilting away like flowers.Hah. Turns out Kamui inherited his mother's gene more than that baldy's.
Relationships: Abuto/Kamui, Kagura & Kamui
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	dying because of sickness is the worst

**Author's Note:**

> *gasp* chara death!
> 
> or maybe not....?

Kamui smiled as the dragon vine calm down. That damn monster was finally gone, but it sure was a shame Kamui couldn't fight that man.

'Hmm.... I'm hungry.' Kamui thought to himself and yelled for his second in command, "Abuto~ I'm hungry."

"Tch. Commander, do you think there will be food, everything is destroyed, ya know."

Kamui smiled his usual closed eyes smile. "Ne, Abuto, you just have to cook~"

"Hey, commander! Didn't I tell you everything is destroyed!"

Kamui just continued smiling while upping his threatening aura. He was about to make another retort when-

_drip_

What....

Kamui looked at the blood dripping from his mouth. His chest ached painfully and a series of violent coughs shook his body. Suddenly everything was spinning and he fall down to his knees.

"Commander!" Abuto rushed to Kamui's side immediately. But no matter how any time Abuto checked his Commander's body, there was no wounds that could deal this much damage.

"Oi, oi, Commander, what's wrong with you?"

Distantly Kamui could hear Abuto's worried voice, but everything just _hurt so much_.

Eventually the coughs died down. Kamui looked down to his now blood covered clothes and the still dripping blood that fall unto the ground.

He _knew_ this. He had seen something like this everyday since his sister's birth, so many years ago in that rainy planet.

"Oi, Kamui!" That familiar voice. No, he couldn't let _her_ see this, not again. He tried to get up but it was too late.

"You-" Kagura, his little sister, stared wide eye at Kamui's figure that was heaving and mouth still dripping with blood.

He spat out blood again.

"Kamui!" That familiar face, so much like their mother's, converted to horror. Immediately his idiot little sister kneeled next to him. "Oi, beard ojii-san, what's wrong with him?!"

"I don't know, he just suddenly started coughing and spat out blood. There's no injuries anywhere though."

"Urk... Abuto, shut up." Kamui growled out. But that action only triggered another bout of coughing.

His sister immediately panicked. "Kamui! Oi, Kamui!"

He spat out some more blood. "It's fine... I'm fine. So go away, Kagura."

Kagura stubbornly shook her head, "No! You're not fine! You're just like- like Momi.... "

Kamui grimaced at the obvious fear in his sister's face.

"Here, Commander." Abuto offered some water and Kamui drank it. But his body refused again and now he's heaving on the ground, having vomited the water back.

"Commander!" Abuto sounded so _worried_ , but it's okay, because Kamui was not his mother. He was not a being of Altana, so why...

"Papi! Kamui is sick! Just- just like Mami! Papi!!"

Kagura's yell drew other's attention. And now Kamui could fell that familiar baldy's presence.

"Oi, brat. What's up with you, ate the wrong thing?" Umibozou asked flippantly.

"Shut up, baldy- urk!" And now Kamui was coughing again. 'Seriously, when will this coughing stop?!' Kamui thought irritably.

"Hey, Kamui! What's wrong with him?!"

Abuto glanced worriedly at Kamui's figure on the ground, "I don't know, Umibozou. He just started coughing blood. Even when I tried to gave him water, he immediately vomited it."

"Papi... this was just like Mami, right? But- but Kamui isn't like Mami right? So why is he sick?"

Kamui hated the fear in his little sister's voice, as if Kamui was dying already.

"Shut up. I won't die. Beside I'm not a being of Altana, I got that baldy's ugly gene too." Kmaui sat up with the help of Abuto. He couldn't help but leaning on Abuto's shoulder.

"Who's baldy, you stupid brat!" Umibozou yelled. "You stay here for a bit, I will get that duo priestess to see if all this was connected to Altana."

Kamui tried to protested but Umibozou was already gone. He huffed, feeling irritated.

He could felt Abuto's soothing hand patting his back. "Hey, stupid Commander. I don't want to be a Commander, you got me?"

Kamui closed his eyes. "What are you saying, Abuto? You're forever stuck with the Vice Commander position. Just who do you think will take care of the paperwork?"

"Oi, you idiot! You're supposed to take care of the paperwork too! You just push yours to me!"

Kamui laughed weakly. "Don't you know that a Commander never does the paperwork? It's all the Vice Commander. That's the rule, Abuto."

"Don't start making things up, dumbass. There's no rule like that."

"There is, Abuto."

He smiled when Abuto sighed exasperatly. " Sure, there is. You just made that up now, didn't you?"

"You know me so well~" Kamui coughed harshly.

"Oi, stupid Commander, don't you dare spat out blood again. Just how much blood do you have anyway?" Abuto started unmaking Kamui's braid and combed his hands through it, trying to make his commander relax. It was obviously working because Kamui let out a pleased sighed. Abuto smiled at this.

"Hey, you two, why are you having romantic scene, yes?"

Kamui startled at Kagura's voice, forgetting she was here too.

"Oi, little miss, I'm not a pedophile." Abuto denied awkwardly, but there was a bit of blush in his cheek.

Kagura squinted her eyes at him. "You sure, yes? Gin-chan said that if two people was in a lovey dovey atmosphere then it meant they are rolling around in bed, uh-huh!"

"Just what did that samurai taught you?! Do you even know what 'rolling in bed' mean?!" Abuto yelled out.

"Of course I know, yes! I don't why anyone want to roll around in bed, but Gin-chan also said that rich people have bed so large that they can roll around in, uh-huh!" Kagura explained proudly.

Abuto stared dumbfounded at Kagura. Kamui also stared at his idiot sister, "Just what kind of things you pick up from Earth?"

"Whatever, little miss. Just don't believe in whatever that no good samurai told you. Beside, we're not in a lovey dovey atmosphere, okay?" Abuto murmured offhandedly.

"Liar, yes! Tetsuko and Takechi from Ladies Four also did the same thing as you two and they're the main couple, uh-huh!"

Kamui pinched his nose in distaste, "Just stop talking, idiot sister. You're making my head hurt."

Kamui waited for his sister's reply but there was only silence. He looked at Kagura and was alarmed at the tears in Kagura's eyes.

"L-Little miss?" His vice commander looked alarmed too.

His sister grabbed at his sleeves, just like how she did when she was afraid.

"Kamui...."

Damn, his sister was serious.

"I don't care if you die a dumpster death, yes. You could die in battlefield too, and I wouldn't think much of it, yes. But..."

A tear slipped down. Kamui almost didn't catch the last sentence.

"Don't you dare die like Mami...."

Kamui looked at his sister's crying face pensively.

_Of course... I'm not the only one traumatized by Mami's sickness. It makes sense Kagura would be afraid._

Kamui reached out a hand and patted his sister's head in an uncharacteristically way. He knew how much their mother's dead left a wound, so just for this once...

_Just for this once I will act like her proper big brother..._

"I'm not gonna die, Kagura. I'm gonna be a pirate king, right Abuto?"

His trusted vice commander smiled, "Of course, you idiot. Don't worry little miss, this guy wouldn't just wilt away."

Kagura sniffled, "I definently won't forgive you if you went like Mami, uh-huh."

"Yeah, yeah, now shut up, my head is really killing me..."

**Author's Note:**

> heyyy, guess who's back with another spur of the moment fic that feels really rushed? me. yo guys, plz don't kill me.
> 
> soooo i made a thing, i don't even know how this will go lmao. this was just created from the intense desire for abuto/kamui plus i'm weak against kagura & kamui feels, and ya know, maybe i just like to see the unlikely character to be sick. I SWEAR I GOT THE THEORY GUYS, SO STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPPIE- if I ever write it.....
> 
> don't forget to tell me how ya all thinks! plz roast me gently if you had any critics, cuz i may walk to a blazing fire willingly but i'm just a fragile author who had crazy ideas at 3 am.


End file.
